warhammeronlinefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Magus
"Let mere Wizards have their simple fire. The flames of Tzeentch are by far the more subtle, the stranger, and all the more powerful for it. Who is more deeply burned? The man who is scorched and recoils, or the man who accepts the flame, thinking it is but warming light?" - Tor Ravenson, Magus Η μαγεία του Tzeentch είναι η μαγεία στην πιό αγνή της μορφή – η δύναμη της καταστροφής που εκτοξεύεται πάνω σε ζωντανές σάρκες. Χρησιμοποιώντας την δύναμη αυτή, ο Magus μπορεί να προκαλέσει απίστευτη καταστροφή, αλλά οι δυνάμεις του μπορούν να προκαλέσουν περισσότερα απαίσια αποτελέσματα από έναν απλό θάνατο. Η σκοτεινή μαγεία των Changer of Ways θα κυριεύσει αυτούς που πέφτουν στις φωτιές του Magus, ξεσκίζοντας τις ψυχές και τα σώματά τους, καταστρέφοντας τισ καρδίες και τα πνεύματά τους. Καθισμένος πάνω στον δαιμονικό δίσκο του Tzeentch, ο Magus σκορπίζει διαφθορά πάνω στο πεδίο μάχης, καταστρέφοντας τους εχθρούς του με την μαγική δύναμη του Aethyr και την μαζική δύναμη που θα κατέχει. Ειδικότητα του Magus Όλα τα είδη δαιμόνων που θα κατέχει θα είναι αρκετά υπολογίσιμα και καταστροφικά , έχοντα την δύναμη Raven μέσα τους. Αλλά το καλύτερο από όλα αυτά τα πλάσματα θα είναι ο δίσκος στον οποίο θα είναι συνεχώς επάνω και θα αποτελεί το μεγαλείο της δόξας του. Δίσκος που αποκλειστικά θα του ανήκει, θα είναι δεμένος ψυχικά μαζί του, και θα μπορεί να τον διατάζει για να καταστρέφει τους εχθρούς του. Χρησιμοποιώντας την δύναμη του Aethyr, ο Magus θα εκτοξεύει τα καταστροφικά spells του πάνω από τον ιπτάμενο δίσκο του , ενώ θα έχει και την δυνατότητα να διατάζει και τον δίσκο του να εκτοξεύει και αυτός την υπέροχη δύναμη του. Έτσι καστάροντας τις σκοτεινές δυνάμεις του μέσω του Δίσκου του, θνητοί και δαίμονες δεν θα αφήνουν τίποτα στο δρόμο τους , παρά καταστροφή. Παίζοντας ως Magus Ως Magus, το βασικό ερώτημα τακτικής που θα πρέπει να απαντήσετε είναι ότι κατά την διάρκεια της μάχης , ποιες ικανότητές σας θα είναι και οι περισσότερο αποτελεσματικές. Η βασική δύναμη damage dealing που θα κατέχετε, σίγουρα θα είναι χρησιμοποιήσιμη σε κάθε είδους μάχη, αλλά η κατά βάθος κατανόηση των δευτερευόντων effects Που θα προκαλούν τα βασικά σας spells, θα σας επιτρέψει να αποκτήσετε την αποτελεσματικότητα και την καταστροφικότητα που θέλετε στην μάχη.Είστε βέβαια ήδη σαν καριέρα αρκετά καταστροφική σίγουρα, αλλά θα πρέπει να επιλέξετε τα κατάλληλα εργαλεία ανάλογα την μάχη για να γίνετε αποτελεσματικός. Εάν το συνδυάσετε αυτό με την καλή χρήση του Δίσκου σας και των ειδικών δυνατοτήτων του (spells) θα έχετε πλέον γίνει ο master του Magus. Παλεύοντας με τον Magus Για να νικήσετε τον Magus είναι παρόμοια η μάχη σαν να νικάτε οποιονδήποτε δυνατό damage dealer. Είναι θανατηφόρος, αλλά ευαίσθητος, κατέχοντας πολύ περιορισμένες δυνατότητες άμυνας. Εάν προκαλείτε τον Magus με έναν μοναδικό τρόπο, αυτός θα είναι ίσος ικανός να σας αποτρέψει και τελικά να σας νικησει. Έτσι θα πρέπει να χρησιμοποιείτε ποικίλους τρόπους μάχης και χτυπημάτων, ή να είστε σε θέση να αλλάζετε κάθε φορά τακτική και να έχετε αρκετή ευελιξία στο οτιδήποτε ο Magus ετοιμάζεται να εκτοξεύσει κάθε φορά. Εμφάνιση του Magus * Φοράει διακοσμητική light armor σε είδος ειδικής robe. * Χρησιμοποιεί staff σκαλισμένο με σύμβολα Chaos και εμπλουτισμένο με arcane power. * Καβαλά και πετάει πάνω σε ένα arcane και δυνατό Disc of Tzeentch όλη την ώρα. Abilities Σύνδεσμοι *Ο Magus στο Warhammer Online *Ο Magus στο Greek Warhammer Online Κατηγορία:Careers